


The Captain and The Tempest

by elhuen



Category: GreedFall (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Other, Poetry, implied spoilers for ending choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elhuen/pseuds/elhuen
Summary: The tale of a young Captain and his love, the Tempest that could not be tamed or consoled - told and sometimes sung to young Nauts far out at sea.No gender attached to De Sardet.Spoiler warning for one of the choices at the end of the game.
Relationships: De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Captain and The Tempest

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't actually pick the god ending or romance Vasco but I had a lot of feelings about this concept so here we are

From a horizon reddened by blood  
Came a ship heavy with child  
And in her belly a babe was born  
Upon whom the sea did smile

A Prince with a heart blackened by greed  
Stole the babe from the water  
And paid the debt by forcing others  
To Gift their sons and daughters

‘Twas many years ‘fore the stolen babe  
Returned to the water’s edge  
Meeting there a young Captain who’d been  
Given for the Prince’s pledge

Knowing not the past that shaped them both  
They sailed for a far-off isle  
But in their wake the blackening plague  
Pursued them all the while

The evil deeds of man weighed heavy  
On the one taken at birth  
And from their sorrow a storm did rise  
With the strength of sea and earth

Through gales and rain the Captain sailed  
To reach the eye of the storm  
And what he found was a soul in pain  
Wounded but not yet transformed

The Captain, seized by tender feeling  
Did place a hand on his chest  
And reached out with the other to touch  
The heart of the wild Tempest

A boy once given against his will  
Now gave of himself freely  
A babe once denied their mother’s love  
Now found they were loved dearly

For a time, the sea grew calm once more  
Those lost having both been found  
But hidden beneath the glitt’ring waves  
A shadow of blackness formed

From the depths a creature rose, poisoned  
By power and bitterness  
The Captain’s ship was tossed from his love  
As they cried out in distress

The Tempest, in pain, grew wild once more  
Falling far towards the sky  
And try as he might the Captain could  
Not find a trace of the eye

Their voice became a shattering wind  
Their tears drowned friend and foe  
And upon the land of the wicked  
Fell a curse of death and woe

The Captain’s heart was filled with anguish  
That threatened to overwhelm  
His anger filled the galleon’s sails  
And grief took hold of the helm

Far from the love drowned by sorrow and  
Far from the war-torn island  
Far from his Tempest the Captain sailed  
Into a red horizon


End file.
